Moosemon
Summary Moosemon is an Armor-level Ancient Beast Digimon that evolved through the power of the "Digimental of Hope". It inhabits mountainous areas, and has tough flesh that makes light of adverse conditions such as the rarefied air and extreme cold. Moosemon is respected as the "Guardian Deity of the Mountains", and if those who defile the mountain where it resides appear, it will try to protect it until the end, even if it shortens its life. Its mood swings are erratic; when it is calm it is good, but when it is in a bad mood, it has an uncontrollable side. It seems that Moosemon's mood is linked with the climate of the mountains, and it is told that when unexplained thunder or avalanches occur from time to time, they are due to Moosemon's ill temper. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Moosemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Armor level Data/Free Attribute Ancient Beast Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Spatial Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation. Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to the likes of Flamedramon), Bypasses Conventional Durability with Horn Blade. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to other Champion/Armor Digimon who scale to this feat) with Relativistic reactions (Via scaling to other Champion Digimon), Infinite Attack Speed with Horn Blade (Cuts through space itself and can hit the opponent no matter how far they are. Essentially ignoring distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High Range: Melee Range, A few meters with regular projectiles. Infinite with Horn Blade (Ignores Distance) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Decently High Weaknesses: Virus Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. In Moosemon's case (since it is an ancient Digimon) it has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a short time. *'Horn Blade:' Cuts through space itself with its giant antlers. It is capable of cutting through any space no matter how far away the opponent is. *'Punisher:' A powerful kick with the hind legs. *'Saint Roar:' A roar that confuses the enemy. *'Hanging Twister:' Calls forth a massive twister that tosses the opponent about. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Space Users Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Guardians Category:Sound Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Purification Users Category:Tier 6